


Keeping you company

by dr_possessivebastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Gentle Castiel, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Sex, Kinda, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, but without the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard
Summary: Cas goes to cheer up Dean after he comes back to the bunker. They kiss and then fuck, that's it, that's the story.





	Keeping you company

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this the whole weekend... I should be writing my paper to the univertisy -.- I'm trash.

Dean entered his room, tired from the events of the day… of the past months. He quickly got rid of his vest and shirt and sat down on his bed, sighing deeply, face in his hands. He lied to Sam, he said he was fine but he really wasn’t. He didn’t remember what Michael did while he was possessing his body and he didn’t want to know either. He was afraid of facing the consequences of his decision and he blamed himself for everything that the archangel did. He heard a soft knock on his door.

”Yeah.” Castiel entered sheepishly, a worried look on his face. He closed the door behind himself.

”Are you alright, Dean?” The hunter looked up at him as he walked closer.

”Yeah, I said I was fine. What do you want?”

”Well, you don’t look fine and I figured maybe you wanted some company.”

”I don’t.” – he said, a lot rougher than he intended to.

”Oh..I uhm..I understand, I-I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll leave.” – Cas said, already turning away.  
”No! Wait I..” – he groaned – ”I didn’t mean it like that I’m just..I’m tired, sorry. Stay, please.” – Dean said reaching after Cas’ wrist. He looked at him, suprised then sat down next to the hunter. They sat in silence for a while Cas studying Dean’s face with a slight frown. Dean was looking at his hands in his lap, not daring to look at Cas. The angel sighed.

”Dean, you shouldn’t blame yourself, it wasn’t your fault.” – he said finally. Dean snapped.

”Yeah it fuckin’ was. I let Michael possess me and every horrible thing he did is on me.” – he shouted, finally looking at Cas, tears pricking his eyes, lips shaking.

”You didn’t have a choice.” – Cas put his hand on Dean’s – ”You had to save Sam and Jack and you did. You killed Lucifer.”

”Yeah but…I should have found another way, Cas. I-I should have..” – he looked down, closing his eyes, a few tears running down his cheeks. It broke Cas’ heart to see him like this. He cupped his face with his other hand and raised Dean’s head to look him in the eyes.

”There was no other way Dean and you know that.” – he smiled weakly, stroking Dean cheek with his thumb – ”I missed you. I was worried we might…have to kill you.” He hugged him and Dean buried his face in the crook of the angel’s neck.

”Cas I-I’m glad you’re here.” – he said sobbing slightly. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, so much emotion pooling in his eyes. He leaned in and touched his lips to Dean’s. It was so soft that it couldn’t even been considered a chaste kiss, then he abruptly pulled back, looking scared. Dean looked back at him shocked, trying to say something but only mouthing silent words. Several seconds passed in shocked silence until Cas cleared his throat.

”I uhm…I-I’m so--”  
”Cas you just kissed me!” – Dean blurted out, still in shock and heavily blushing.

”Yes, I did.” – Cas said looking down shamefully. Few seconds passed while Dean was still processing then a wide grin appeared on his face.

”You kissed me.” – he said smiling, more to himself than to Cas. The angel was still looking down, hands in his lap, long ago removed from Dean’s. He expected Dean to freak out, to start shouting at him or to lecture him on personal space once again like he did such a long time ago. He already regretted his decision, afraid he might have ruined their friendship just now. But Dean’s lips felt so good, even for that short second and he just couldn’t control himself. He was so glad that Dean was back, alive and unharmed and seeing him this broken he just..just wanted to fix it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he frightened when Dean grabbed his cheeks with both of his hands and pulled him in for a proper kiss. His eyes fell shut as he relaxed into the kiss, putting his hands on Dean’s arms. Dean was moving his lips gently against Cas’ lips, enjoying the way the angel’s chapped lips felt against his own. He glided his tongue on Cas’ lips and the angel moaned into the kiss. Dean took this as an encouragement and slided his tongue inside Cas’ mouth, tasting him properly. He licked the roof of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue and Cas was taking it eagerly, moaning and sliding his tongue agaist Dean’s as much as he could while clutching his arms. Dean pulled back slowly, sucking Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth. Both of them was out of breath, hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

”So uhm… this was good.” – Dean said, licking his lips. Cas was looking at him in awe.

”I love you Dean.”

”Whoa, well yeah I-I figured out that much.” – he said suddenly nervous, he cleared his throat, gulped loudly then looked up to Cas, sighing – ”I love you too, Cas.” It was a lot easier than he thought it would be. He smiled at Cas and the angel smiled back at him.

”So, does that mean that we can do more kissing?”

Dean chuckled. ”Yes, of course if you want to.”

”I do.” – he said, leaning in and capturing Dean’s lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Dean let out a surprised moan then put his arms around the angel’s waist, pulling him closer. Cas started to lay down on the bed, pulling Dean along on top of him. Dean’s thigh was between Cas’ legs and he rolled his hips against it.

”Ah Dean!” – Cas whimpered. Dean groaned and pushed his pelvis against him. Cas started to rub himself frantically against Dean, arching his back and panting heavily. Dean licked along his neck with a soft moan then pulled back and put his hand on the angel’s hips, stopping him.

”Cas wait. Are you sure you want this?” Cas groaned impatiently.

”Yes Dean, of course I want it. Why? You don’t?” – he asked, suddenly uncertain.

”No, I want it too Cas. Fuck, of course I want you.” – he said kissing him – ”It’s just that I know that you only did this once and I don’t want to rush you. So if you want to go slow with this it’s fine with me.”

”Dean, I appreciate your concern but I assure you I’m more than fine with this. And I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

”Yeah, you’re right.” – he kissed Cas again – ”But if we doing this we gotta loose the clothes.”

They both sat up and Dean pushed off the trenchcoat and the jacket of Cas’ shoulders then he started to unbutton his shirt. His hands were trembling horribly and he barely could undo one button.

”I-I’m sorry. I’ve never been with a guy before, I’m kinda nervous and I don’t really know what I’m doing, sorry.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and looked into his eyes, smiling.

”It’s okay Dean, we’ll figure it out.” – he said, kissing Dean gently. The hunter couldn’t help himself and laughed at how adorable Cas was. He proceeded to unbutton the shirt then got rid of it as well as his own. Cas fumbled a bit with Dean’s jeans but finally they were both naked, lying in the bed, Dean on top of Cas, rutting together. Dean reached for his night stand, taking out the lube from the top drawer and pouring some on his hand. He took both of them in his hand and started stroking. They moaned in unison, Cas threw his head back and grabbed Dean’s shoulders.

”Dean! Ah this…feels so good. Ngh yess!” Dean smiled shakily.

”I know baby.” He said, then showered Cas’ face with small kisses.

Cas let go of one of his shoulders and reached down to take their cock’s in his hand. It felt so warm and wet and great as their dicks grinded together, sliding against each other in the tunnel of ther hands while Dean was nibbling at his neck. He never felt like this before and he didn’t want it to stop ever. Dean’s body was so warm on top of him, so gentle as he moved his hips, fucking into their hands. He felt so happy in that moment, so loved, he couldn’t even believe that it is possible to feel so many things at once. Suddenly a warm feeling washed over him, he started shaking and he came with a shout onto their hands and between their stomachs. Seeing an angel of the Lord coming while screaming his name tipped Dean over the edge of his orgasm and a few thrusts later he finished as well, collapsing on top of the angel. They lay like that for a while until eventually Dean rolled off onto his back, still panting.

”Whew, that was….awesome!”

”Yes, it was.” – Cas said, snuggling up to Dean and putting his hand on the hunter’s chest.

”I uhm..I actually wanted to do more. I didn’t plan on coming so soon, sorry. Maybe next time.” – he smiled up at the ceiling putting his hand on top of Cas’.

Cas grinned, kissed Dean’s shoulder then raised up a bit looking the hunter in the eye, intrigued.

”What else did you want to do?”

”I- well you know, like the proper love making stuff and all.” – he winced inwardly at his explanation and at the phrase ’love making’ but he just couldn’t find another word. He loved Cas and what they just did, what he still wanted to do with him wasn’t just plain simple sex or fucking. It was love making even if it hurt his ’macho’ side.

Cas leaned down and kissed him. ”Then let’s do it.” – he whispered in a tempting voice against his lips.

”Wow, hold on Cas! I would love to, really.” – he bit his bottom lip and ran his eyes over the angel’s body – ”But unfortunately I’m not twenty anymore, I can’t get it up again this fast.” – he snickered, a bit remorseful about the fact that he’ll have to postpone the sexy time with Cas thanks to his own biological shortage.

Cas rolled his eyes dramatically then began kissing Dean like his life depended on it. He buried one of his hand in the hunter’s hair and he put the other one on his hip. Dean kissed back eagerly but he was confused. Surely Cas wouldn’t expect him to get hard again this soon after such an intense orgasm. But what if he did? What if the angel had a lot more stamina and Dean wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him? He was starting to get worried when he suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation in his groin as his dick spurred back to life, curling against his lower belly once again, leaking precome.

”Cas, what the hell?” – he looked down at his own member in shock then back at the angel’s face. Cas was smiling at him calmly.

”It’s okay Dean. It’s just my grace.”

”You can do that with your grace?” – he asked, still stunned while he felt Cas’ erection against his hip.

”Yes, of course. I can use my grace for a lot of things.” – Cas said smirking.

”Fuck that’s so hot.” – Dean kissed Cas fervently, rolling on top of him once again.

”So how about we go on with those plans you’ve planned for me earlier?” – Cas asked trailing a finger down Dean’s shoulder. Dean gave him a kiss.

”You got it angel.” – he said already reaching for the lube.

He coated two of his fingers and slowly slipped one into Castiel. His other hand was soothingly stroking Cas’ side, occasionally rubbing over his nipple. When the angel relaxed into his touch he slipped in his other finger. Cas winced a bit and Dean leaned down to kiss him. Cas’s eyes were shut and he was taking shallow breaths. After a while he started pushing back his hips onto Dean’s fingers.

”Dean I’m ready.” – he opened his eyes to look at Dean, he was pretty out of it.

Dean kissed him one more time then pulled back to lube up his cock. He pushed himself in slowly, relishing in the way the angel felt around him. As soon as he bottomed out Cas’ legs flew around his waist, pulling him closer. He leaned down on his elbows, both of them on each side of Cas’ face, looking down at the angel who was already so blissed out. Dean started to move, slowly at first, loving the way his dick slipped in and out of Cas. Soon he picked up some pace and he must have found the angel’s prostate because Cas was screaming so loudly that he had to bit down on his fist to muffle himself. Soon Cas started to beg Dean to touch him, so he did just that and wrapped his fingers around Cas’ cock. Cas was writhing underneath him and he pulled back to look down at him. And damn the angel was a fucking sight. One of his hand grabbing the sheets the other tangled up in his own hair. His back was arched as he moved his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts. His head thrown back in ecstasy, mouth agape and eyes still closed. Dean had to concentrate really hard not to come right there but he knew he wouln’t last much longer. He put Cas’ legs on his shoulders and leaned down to him, bending the angel nearly in half. And damn Cas was bendy. He fucked the angel fast and hard, nailing his prostate with every thrust. Cas’ legs fell off of his shoulders, spread wide on his sides as Dean fucked into him. He could tell Cas was really close.

”Ah ah ah yes Dean, oh fuck yes, just like that, fuck me, it feels so good ngh..” One of Cas’ hands was still in his own hair and the other one flew into Dean’s and started pulling slightly. And then Cas started to come, his whole body jerking, Dean looked down at his face as Cas threw back his head, eyes screwed shut while biting down at his bottom lip. Seeing his angel like this, hearing him swear, the pull in his hair and the way Cas clenched around his dick was too much and Dean reached his climax as well. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Cas but he couldn’t. He shut them and opened his mouth while a long moan which slightly resembled the name of Cas came out. They rode out their orgasms then Dean lay down, half of his body next to Cas, the other half is on top of him. He lazily started to kiss the angel’s neck.

”Guess I was wrong before. THIS was awesome.” – Dean said grinning up at Castiel – ”Cas you’re so damn gorgeous.”

Cas chuckled. ”Yes, this was really great Dean. I hope we can do more of this in the future.”

Dean burst out laughing. ”Yeah you betcha. You know, I wouldn’t have thought that you would be this sex-crazed. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just surprised.”

”Well you know, years of sexual tension will do that to you.” Cas smiled playfully. Dean moaned.

”Dammit we should have done this long ago!”

”I agree. We have a lot of time to make up for. Luckily I have an idea how to continue.” With this Cas rolled on top of Dean then started going down on him, stopping at his cock. He looked up at him wickedly before licking a long stripe along his dick.

”Ah Cas fuck! I can’t-”

”Grace.” – Cas said simply before fully swallowing down Dean’s cock. The hunter’s hips jerked and he felt that familiar tingling feeling again. Shit he totally forgot about the whole grace thingy while he fucked Cas. The angel certainly had a great effect on Dean. He sucked him slowly and he was pretty talented. Fuck where did Cas learn how to do this? Shit it felt so good. Suddenly Dean got an idea. He put his hand on Cas’ head and pulled him lightly.

”Wait! I have an idea.” – Cas looked at him expectantly – ”Turn around.”

Cas squinted at him, tilting his head in that adorable way Dean always loved. He was so cute like this. Dean couldn’t believe that he just called Cas cute in his head like he was in some kind of cheesy romcom. But he couldn’t dwell on this for too long, he needed his angel. He sat up until he could reach Cas’ ankle and started pulling in towards himself. After some further adjustments Cas finally lay on top of Dean, upside down with his dick above Dean’s face. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips with both of his hands.

”Okay so I’ve never done this before so please try not to choke me.”

”Okay Dean.” – Cas said sucking Dean in his mouth once again. Dean folllowed his example. He was really nervous but he wanted to do this for Cas. And for himself, if he was being honest he was curious about how would his angel feel in his mouth and how would he taste. He licked Cas’ slit tentatively and he felt the angel take in a sharp breath through his nose. He put his lips around the head and swirled his tongue. He was surprised at how good it felt. He thought it would be weird or that it would taste bad but it was… good. Cas tasted salty and a bit bitter and he could feel the precome leaking onto his tongue, it was really silky. He swallowed Cas down deeper, slowly, bit by bit until the head of the angel’s cock reached the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled back suddenly. He did it again this time expecting it and loosening up his throat as much as he could. This time Cas’ dick slipped easily in and out of his mouth. He kept deepthroathing Cas, one hand still on his hips the other caressing his balls. He was surpised that he could focus on his task while the things Cas did to him was driving him mad. The angel sucked his cock like a goddamned pro. He swallowed him down so deep that Dean was shocked he hadn’t choked yet. He was bobbing his head up and down Dean’s shaft, licking along, swirling his tongue around his head, dipping it into his slit. One of Cas’ hands was at the base of his cock, the other fondling his balls. It was the best blowjob Dean ever got and he moaned enthusiasticly around Cas’ cock. He didn’t even feel his orgasm coming, he arched his back and came into Cas’ mouth. And son of a bitch the angel swallowed it all, every last drop, humming contentedly, working him through his orgasm. Dean didn’t know if he should swallow Cas’ come as well or not. He felt the angel shudder and knew he have to decide fast. Afraid that he would choke he pulled off of Cas, opening his mouth expectantly and jerked the angel off. Cas came with a shout, coming all over Dean’s face. He swallowed some but most of it ended up around his mouth, on his cheeks, his nose and on his left eyelid.

Cas rolled off of him, still panting. Dean sat up and started licking around his mouth, cleaning himself from the come. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at him, moaning when he saw what Dean was doing. He got up quickly, grabbing Dean’s neck with both of his hands and pulled him closer. He started licking Dean’s face, lapping over his cheeks with small licks. That was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen and he would swear if he hadn’t just come he would have had an orgasm just from having Cas doing this to him. He pulled the angel onto his lap, stroking along his sides until Cas finished cleaning him. When Cas pulled back Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He pushed his tongue all the way inside the angel’s mouth. He could still taste himself on Cas’ tongue besides Cas’ come. It felt so good he let out a shuddering moan, kissing the angel deeper.

”You know” – he said pulling back looking into Cas’ eyes – ”I’m curious. How come you such an expert at giving blowjobs huh?” – he asked with a playful smile.

”I uhm…” – Cas said blushing, looking down suddenly – ”I did some research.”

”What kind of re-… wait, Cas did you… did you watch porn?” – he asked with a big grin plastered on his face.

”Yes I did.” – he said sheepishly still looking down at their laps.

”Dammit Cas, why are you so hot?” – he laughed kissing the angel’s neck who smiled in return. ”So, was there anything in particular during your ’research’ that you liked?”

Cas looked at him wickedly. ”I do have some ideas I’d like to try.” He licked his lips then pushed Dean down onto the bed, straddling his thighs. He started stroking his member using his grace once again, his own dick was already curling onto his stomach. Dean wondered how long have they been doing this and also how long will they keep doing it. He had no idea of the first one and as for the latter, he hoped they would never stop. He always loved being around Cas, talking with him, keeping each other company but having sex with him was utterly different. Who would have thought that the dorky little angel was basicly a sex god? Dean’s heart almost stopped when Cas suddenly rose and sunk down on his cock.

”Holy shit Cas!” – Dean exclaimed throwing his head back.

Cas grinned and started to move his hips up and down putting his hands on Dean’s chest to support himself. Dean put his hands on Cas’ sides, caressing him. He didn’t need to guide him, the angel rode his cock perfectly.

”Cas ahhh you’re so beautiful like this, so – oh fuck yeah just like that – so perfect.” Dean reached for Cas’ cock and started jerking him off. Both of Cas’ hands flew into his own hair pulling tightly.

”Oh fuck Dean!” Cas fucked himself down on his dick and then pushing up, fucking into his hand with a vigorous pace. He was so magnificent like this. Sweat shining on his skin, hair ruffled by his own hands, cheeks red, cock leaking and throbbing and all because of Dean. Cas had to admit he’d never felt this happy in his life and he’s been alive for a long time. Being with Dean like this, finally confessing his feelings and having them reciprocated, it was unbelievable. Dean’s cock was slipping in and out of him, dragging against his prostate perfectly, his hand squeezing him in all the right places, it was total bliss. He felt himself clenching around Dean’s shaft and he was coming once again moaning loudly. Dean came as well, shooting his load deep inside Cas’ ass. The angel collapsed on top of him and kissed him lazily.

”Dammit Cas, you rode me like a fuckin’ cowboy.” – he panted, grinning.

”You liked it huh? Maybe next time I could wear a cowboy hat.”

”Nah, I would come on the spot just from the sight of you.”

”It wouldn’t be a problem with me.”

Dean chuckled and tried to roll them so he would be on top of Cas but the angel didn’t let him.

”Wait, I still want to try something.”

”What is it, Cas?”  
”I uhm I want to do this, but backwards, I mean I turn around so you’re behind me. If you don’t mind doing it. I understand if you want to stop.”

”Cas.” – Dean said cupping the angel’s face and kissing him gently – ”I never want to stop.”

Cas chuckled and moved to sit on Dean’s belly with his back turned towards the hunter. Dean was looking at Cas’ back amazed at how the muscles flexed as he worked with his mojo again. He rose and sunk down on Dean’s dick once again with a long moan. He rolled his hips in a slow rhythm, driving Dean crazy. He wanted more, wanted to touch every part of Cas. He sat up and stilled Cas’ hips who let out an annoyed groan. He pulled off the angel from his dick so he could draw back his legs. He was kneeling, sitting back on his heels then he let Cas sunk back onto his dick. Cas threw his head back onto Dean’s shoulder as he moved, grabbing the back of Dean’s head with both of his hands. One of Dean’s hands was on Cas’ chest to prevent the angel from falling forward as they rocked together. He snaked his other hand down to Cas’ hole and slowly slipped two figner in. Cas yelped then pushed down his hips. He felt so full like this. He rode Dean’s dick and fingers, loving the way they brushed against his prostate with every move. Dean was looking down at Cas’ body from behind his shoulder.

”Cas baby you’re so beautiful, feels so good.” – he kissed the angel’s neck – ”Come for me baby.”

Cas was screaming uncontrollably, totally engulfed in the pleasure. ”Ah Dean! Yes, ah feels so good! Dean! Dean! Dean!” He came hard arching his back, chest heaving from panting. Dean came inside his angel once more biting down onto his shoulder. He pulled out of Cas holding him close as he laid the angel down on the bed. He realized that he came inside Cas for quite a few times now and he must be filled with his come. He suppressed a shudder at the thought. He kissed his way down Cas’ body until he reached his hole. He spread his cheeks with his hands and started lapping at the used flesh.

”Mhhh Dean…” – Cas moaned his voice barely above a whisper. He plunged his tongue inside the angel and turned out he was right about Cas being totally filled. It should have been weird, eating out his own come from an angel’s ass. Hell it sounded fucking weird! But instead it incredibly turned him on. Cas was taking shallow breaths, hands laying besides his head. His eyes were closed and he was smiling contentedly. He kept scooping up as much of the come as he could with his tongue, swallowing it. When he felt like there wasn’t much left he pushed two fingers in beside his tongue. Cas took in a sharp breath. Dean found his prostate and kept massaging it with his fingers while he fucked his tongue in and out of Cas. The angel was throwing his head from side to side, moaning loudly, moving his hips towards Dean. He came sooner then he expected, covering his belly and chest, a few drops reaching his chin. Dean moved up to lick off the substance of Cas. Halfway through his belly he realized that despite not cleaning Cas after their orgasms there were no signs of the previous ones. There was no dried come on Cas’ body and it was true for himself as well. He was clean expect the sweat that covered him. It must have had something to do with Cas’ grace. Probably that was the reason for him not being hungry or thristy either. Damn, angel sex was awesome! He reached Cas’ face and kissed him. He snuggled up to Cas and pulled the angel’s head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Dean spoke up.

”Cas?”

”Mhhm.”

”Does it really feel that good? When I’m inside you?”

Cas looked up at him, smiling. ”Yes Dean, it does. Why?”

”I uhm… nothing, just asking.”

Cas licked his lips. ”Do you want to try it?”

”What? No I-I uhm…I don’t know… I mean it sounds… scary.”

”Dean you know you can trust me.”

”Yes, of course I know that. I’m just… nervous. But I-I do want to do it.” - he admitted.

”We can take it slow Dean. You know I wouldn’t hurt you. And I will stop if you tell me to.”

Dean nodded weakly. He was anxious. He trusted Cas, of course he did but submitting himself to someone like this, making himself vulnerable on purpose was just scary regardless. Cas searched for the earlier discarded lube, he found it beside the bed. He took it then he bent down to kiss Dean’s belly. He wanted this to be good for Dean. The hunter was always so gentle with him, so loving he wanted to give some of that affection back to him. He spread Dean’s legs and pulled them up by the knees. Dean was breathing rapidly. Cas stroke his thighs and kissed the inner side of one. Dean was shaking, he didn’t know if it was from anticipation or from panic.

”Relax Dean, it’ll be good.”

Dean gulped loudly and put his head back down on the pillow, closing his eyes. Cas started licking at Dean’s entrance. When Dean did this to him it felt good and shooting so he figured it might be a good start for Dean. He slowly pushed his tongue in, started with shallow thrusts and gradually went deeper and deeper. It felt nice, Dean wouldn’t have thought that having a tongue up his ass would be this good. He relaxed a bit into the matress. Cas reached for the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He slowly pushed one in. Now this was weird. It didn’t hurt or anything, aside from a faint burn but it was nothing Dean couldn’t handle. It felt unusual and he didn’t feel that immense pleasure Cas was talking about though. Cas was gently moving his hands while kissing all over Dean’s thighs, knees and hips trying to make him feel comfortable. It melted his heart feeling how much his angel cared about him. When he was loosened up enough Cas pushed another lubed up finger inside him. Now that was more uncomfortable than the first one. It was until Cas curled his fingers and hit something inside Dean. The hunter yelped, raising his hips and pushing down onto Cas’ fingers, trying to get him to hit that spot again.

”Wha… What was that?”

”It was your prostate Dean.”

”And it feels this good?! Shit why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Cas chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper, looking for that spot again. Okay, so this felt awesome. Dean kept rocking his hips making Cas’ fingers hit his sweet spot with every move until it wasn’t enough.

”Cas, more please.” – he begged. Cas didn’t questioned him and slipped another finger inside Dean. He was determined to make Dean come on his fingers before he fucked him as well. That is if the hunter still wanted to do that. But judging by the way Dean writhed on the bed, moaning and crying out his name there was a high chance of doing that. He pushed in one last finger, fucking in and out of Dean with four fingers by now and leaned down to kiss him. He pushed his tongue in, mapping out Dean’s mouth, enjoying the taste. Then he slid out his tongue and pushed it back again, repeating the movement to the rhythm of his hand. This was just so much. Having Cas hitting his prostate with four fingers inside him and fucking his mouth with his tongue almost caused Dean to black out.

”Oh Cas baby, yes fuck ah! Castiel!” – Dean screamed throwing his head back in euphoria as he came. He was panting heavily but Cas didn’t even give him time to catch his breath. He stroke Dean’s hair then kissed his temple before entering him fully with one big slide. Cas was kneeling, holding up Dean’s hips and fucking into him at a fast pace. Dean crossed his ankles behind Cas’ back and pushed himself up on his elbows, he was shaking from oversensitivity. He reached one hand towards Cas and when the angel caught it Dean pulled himself up grabbing Cas’ neck so the angel was holding him up, completely off of the bed.

”Cas fuck me against the wall.” – Dean said kissing Cas hard. The angel didn’t have to be told twice. He groaned into the kiss then pushed Dean up to the wall behind the headboard, knocking away a few of Dean’s things from the ledge there. He was fucking into Dean fast and hard, gripping his hips tightly. Dean’s dick was bouncing between their stomachs, already getting hard and Cas didn’t even use his grace this time, fuck. Dean was holding onto the angel’s shoulders for dear life as he was pounded into the wall. He still couldn’t believe Cas was screwing him like this. The headboard was banging agaisnt the wall with every move. Dean was losing his mind. The feeling of Cas’ dick inside him was incredible and he pulled the angel as close to him as possible. He couldn’t keep himself from shouting.

”Ah yes, fuck Castiel! O yeah, fuck me like that! Nghh… harder baby… fuck me harder! Oh yes, fuckin'—ah shit just like that yeah!” He kissed Cas to muffle his cries. Cas suddenly pulled back and a series of ’oh Dean!’ left his mouth as he came inside the hunter. That tipped Dean over the edge as well and came between them in long spurts. They lay back down onto the bed, cuddling with Dean’s head on Cas’ chest.

”Wow this was… awesome doesn’t even describe it properly. Fuck I-I don’t even know how many times I came.”

”Seven.” – Cas deadpanned like it was the most natural thing in the world. Dean chuckled.

”You’re such an angel.” – he said kissing Cas. ”So… we were pretty loud huh?”

”Yes we were indeed.”

”So it’s safe to assume that everyone in the bunker heard us.”

”I assume yes.”

Dean let out an embarrassed groan and buried his head into the crook of Cas’ neck.

”Well at least we won’t have a problem telling them that we are together.” – he said stroking Dean’s hair. – ”I mean that is if you… wanna tell them… or if we are, together I mean.”

Dean raised his head. ”Shit Cas, we’ve been fucking for hours and you still doubt my feelings for you?”

”You always have sex with woman and you say it means nothing.”

”Yeah right but this is different.” – he cupped Cas’ face and kissed him – ”I love you Cas.”

Cas smiled and kissed him back. ”I love you too Dean.”

Dean sighed heavily and lay back on Cas’ chest. ”Now I really need that shower.” Cas raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

”Done. Now sleep Dean, you need your strength.”

”Wow, I hoped we could shower together but this is fine too, I guess.”

Cas smiled, kissing the top of Dean’s head. ”Maybe next time. Good night Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. ”Good night Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
